1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for use in hitting or batting practice and, more particularly, is concerned with a hand-held ball hitting training or practice device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A simple, low-cost and easy-to-use batting or hitting practice device is needed, especially, for young ball players to employ to improve their ball hitting skills. Such a device which would permit a player to perform many practice swings in a short period of time would be particularly beneficial for players to use during pre-game warm-up for achieving a more productive hitting practice in a short period of time. Also, such a device which would permit a coach to closely observe players"" swings would be highly advantageous.
A suitable hitting practice or warm-up device is the one invented by Nicholas E. Dixon, the inventor of the invention disclosed in the subject application. The Dixon prior art device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,935 issued on Aug. 25, 1992, permits two players to practice hitting using the device with one player using a bat and the other player holding the device. Over the years, this prior art device has proven to be highly satisfactory and advantageous during use for its intended purposes However, as with any device, a need is seen for innovations from time to time which will further improve the device.
The present invention provides a hand-held ball hitting training device designed to satisfy the aforementioned need. The device of the present invention incorporates innovations which are believed to improve its production and long-term durability.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a hand-held ball hitting training device which comprises: (a) an elongated resilient rod semi-flexible and bendable upon impact by a bat with the device, the elongated rod having opposite ends; (b) a handle component attached on one of the opposite ends of the rod, the handle component having outer and inner annular collars formed thereon and thereabout and axially displaced from one another along the handle component; (c) a ball simulation component attached on the other of the opposite ends of the rod; and (d) a hand grip-defining sleeve disposed about the handle component and captured between the outer and inner annular collars on the handle component.
More particularly, the device further comprises a securement element and an anchor strap. The securement element is made of resiliently flexible material and has a central opening receiving the rod therethrough such that the securement element is fitted over the rod and disposed adjacent to the inner collar. The handle component has an annular recess formed therein adjacent to the inner collar. The securement element is seated in the annular recess in the handle component. The securement element has a longitudinal split in a side thereof extending between its opposite ends. The anchor strap has a first loop portion fitted about the handle component adjacent to the inner collar and positioned under the securement element and a second loop portion for encircling one of the hands of a player and being larger than the first loop portion and attached thereto and extending outwardly therefrom through the split in the securement element.
Further, the ball simulation component has a rounded end portion simulating a ball and an elongated neck portion merging from the rounded end portion and extending along the rod. The device also includes a user""s sight-enhancing sleeve disposed over the elongated neck portion of the ball simulation component adjacent to the rounded end portion thereof. The sight-enhancing sleeve is of a different color than the rounded end portion of the ball simulation component.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described an illustrative embodiment of the invention.